When Your Wish Is Granted
by Zang
Summary: What's worse than switching bodies with the man Shori used to see in disdain? Ah, yes, it's being in arranged date with Gunter's daughter while still in Conrad's body.
1. Chapter 1

When Your Wish Is Granted

Summary

Shori was in Shin Makoku. He started to behave better towards Conrad until Yuuri said that he rather had Conrad to be his brother than Shori.

A/N : this is my first fan fiction. It needed a lot of efforts for me to write it. I write blogs actually, but I've found out that writing fanfic is not the same as writing blogs. It carries more difficulties. I realize that this fic is far from perfect. I hope your feedbacks will improve my next work, guys. Please enjoy!

CHAPTER I

It was still early in the morning. The sun just rose and the weather was still chill, but Conrad noticed that there was a commotion in the corridors that led to a yard in the Blood Pledge Castle. Groups of maids squealed and giggled, then turned their heads in one particular spot. Unknown to them, Conrad already stood behind them. He let out a small chuckle knowing the reason.

Down there, Shori Shibuya was jogging circling the yard. Instead of long sleeved jacket Yuuri usually wore, Shori was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt, revealing his long neck and slim but muscled chests and arms. Sweat glistened on his exposed skin. When he wept the locks that hanging onto his eyes, the maids squealed in high pitched tones, causing the Maou's brother turn his head.

Just like a deer caught in headlights, the maids hurriedly musing about doing their duties and errands. Turning their heels, they were surprised seeing Conrad watching them in amusement. After greeted the ex-prince, they left him and Shori on their own.

Catching a glimpse of the brown haired swordsman, Shori stopped his track and walked to sit on the edge of a small fountain on the corner of the huge yard. Seconds later Conrad appeared before him.

"Good morning Shori-sama, "Conrad smiled. "Great to see you again."

Shori looked up. "Nice to see you too. I didn't see you yesterday, "he replied. "And, "he added sternly, "just drop the formality. I feel weird when somebody addresses me by that name."

"Alright Shori, "Conrad indulged. His smile widened. "I just came from border patrolling. It was almost midnight when I reached here. Gwendal told me that you've been here for two days."

"Well, the semester break has just started, "Shori nodded casually. "And I wanted to know more about Yuuri's new world. That's why I am here now."

Conrad stared at the raven haired teen. He was glad that now Shori started to consider him as a friend instead of a person who snatched the 18 year's younger brother away. No more harsh tones in Shori's voice when the latter talked to him. The cold expression that used to plaster on the bespectacled face had melted away.

Despite of Shori's once dismay on him, Conrad found that Yuuri's brother had many interesting sides beneath his cautious and cold demeanor. Conrad still remembered how poorly Shori had treated him. But after witnessing Conrad's undying loyalty to Yuuri, Shori gradually became nicer. One of the similarities of both double black siblings, Conrad noted, that they were open minded, willing to accept some things when they knew it's for the better.

"Don't just stand there, Conrad," Shori patted an empty space next to him. "Sit here."

Conrad blinked, but somehow he managed to do so.

"It seemed that our maids distracted you."

Shori glanced at him. "Yeah, I was surprised finding them standing and looking at me as if I were a new species," Shori sighed desperately. "I mean, I'm not different with you guys. Look, I have no more than two legs, a pair of eyes. I don't grow second head."

"Don't you know it, Shori," Conrad smiled warmly. "They find you attractive."

Conrad amused when he noticed two tinges of pink spread on the teen's cheeks. He didn't mean to tease the younger man after all, he just simply told the truth.

Shori was a sight. He stood out with his dark hair, slim figure and handsome visage. Not to mention he was also a genius that Gwendal liked to share his opinions with.

Shori averted his gaze to the fountain. Through the openings of thick lotus that grew in the said place, he saw heaps of coins beneath the water.

"What's that?" he asked.

Conrad followed Shori's direction. "Well, this fountain was built centuries ago. There's a belief that if you make wishes then throw a coin, the wishes will come true. Many people believed it, but as time went by, less people did."

"It's just the same belief on earth," Shori murmured. "But I think what make the wishes come true are perseverance and hard work."

Conrad nodded. A small smile framed his handsome face. "I can't more agree with you."

"Well, it's just my opinion," Shori shifted uncomfortably. "I know you Mazoku –and humans- here have your own beliefs. Anyway, did the wishing and throwing coins really work?" Shori asked curiously.

The half Mazoku and human looked thoughtful. "I can't be sure about that, but I do believe there's miracle help though."

"Could you tell me its name?" Shori pointed the fountain.

"The Fountain," Conrad answered tersely.

"Yes, "Shori lifted his eyebrows. "The fountain's name," he repeated.

The former laughed lightly. "That's the name. It's weird, but that's just true. For centuries it's called The Fountain."

Not only was the fountain weird, but many things were also weird here, Shori added inwardly. Flying bones, colored heads. And the fact that his little brother accidentally engaged with a fiery tempered fire wielder just because he slapped that brat-but-beautiful boy.

There was a loud yell reached both men's ears. It was Yuuri's voice complaining about certain person kicked him out of the bed, followed by another voice that scolded him for exaggerating things and being too wimpy.

"I think it's time to attend to Maou Heika," Conrad smiled apologetically.

Shori rose on his feet. "I have some things to do too. "

***

Gisela's eyes fell on a tall guy sitting on a desk in the library. The guy turned the pages of the book in his hands. His black hair was tousled and there was an air of seriousness on his face. It seemed that he tried to comprehend what's written there.

"What are you reading, Shori-sama?" Gisela greeted.

Shori looked up and adjusted his glasses that had slipped off to the tip of his nose, but a second later he took them off. There was a shy smile planted on his face.

"I just want to know what Mazoku here think about humans." He held out a book titled "Interview with the Humans".

To Gisela's amazement, Shori pronounced the title correctly: all books and literatures were written in Mazoku's letters. Even Maou Heika took time in learning how to read and write. Her adopted father had once told her that the Maou's brother was a perceptive person, but she had never thought that he would be this smart.

"Gisela," there's a hint of concern in Shori's voice.

Gisela blinked, snapped from the reverie she had been.

She shook her heads. "I hope you have a great time here, Shori-sama," she said cheerfully.

"I'm sure I will," Shori replied sincerely. "You folks treat me very nicely."

"It's our honor, my lord," the green haired healer stated. "Maou Heika has brought peace to our kingdom. And Maou's brother is more than welcomed, especially by our maids."

Shori blushed furiously remembering the morning event. Gisela couldn't help at the thought that it made him look cute.

"Do you like reading?" Gisela asked.

A flash of queer lights shone through Shori's eyes. They were blazing, his face beamed. Gisela thought that she had touched a good point. She was taken aback by the suddent radiance emitted by the onyx eyed teen.

"I really do, Gisela," enthusiasm filled Shori's voice. "Basically I read everything that interests me. I don't mind the genres as long as I like them."

The healer smiled. She had talked to the teen in front of him several times before, but not in this comfortable circumstance. She has assumed that he was not a kind of person who got along with others easily. But that perhaps because she didn't know him in person, Gisela wondered.

"I should leave," Shori put the book down on a shelf. He put on his glasses. "I'd like to see Gwendal and watch my brother study with him. Maybe I could help."

"See you later, Shori-sama," Gisela replied.

"I'm looking forward to it, "he smiled before spinning around.

***

Shori found Conrad leaning against the wall behind Gwendal's desk when he just entered the grey haired commander's office. The brown eyed soldier bowed and smiled at him. He nodded in reply, only a moment later being distracted by Yuuri's frustrated voice.

"Why can't we just examine them later, Gwendal?" Yuuri groaned in distress, his hand gestured towards stacks of papers before him.

"For sixty seven times I remind you, Your Majesty," Gwendal growled, his voice was equal to Yuuri's state, "as a king you MUST learn these papers."

"But, "Yuuri pulled his hair desperately, "it's been a long time since my last adventure. People need break sometime."

Gwendal sent the young king a deathly glare, indigo eyes narrowed dangerously. The boy shuddered. For a moment, Yuuri thought there was fire blazing in each of the tall man's eye, but this time they were scarier than Wolfram's.

"Oh, no . . ." he wailed faintly. He always knew his accidental fiancé's brother was grim and scary. However, having Gwendal's direct anger was beyond his wildest imagination.

"Your Majesty, "Gwendal calmly retorted, though there were flames dancing in his eyes, "you'll get your break after you fulfill every responsibility you hold."

"Gwendal's right, Your Majesty," Conrad smiled in agreement. His brother looked at him gratefully.

"You are a king, indeed, "Gwendal reiterated. "Your Majesty, I'm more than willing to be at your service, "the flames were not as blazing as they had been, "but it needs both parties to work things out perfectly."

"Gwendal has given his help, Yuuri," Shori said wistfully. "I think that you should be more serious with your job as a ruler of a country."

"Don't repeat Gwendal's statement about me being a king," Yuuri warned his brother hoarsely. "I already knew that." The young king sighed heavily, but quickly held his breath when he noticed Gwendal's look. "I'm a prince back home."

"Yes, you are, Yuu-chan," Shori mentioned Yuuri's given name at home lovingly, which earned him a scowl from his younger brother. "You always are. But one day even the prince will be a king, of his country, and of his life. He can't always be pampered and sugarcoated forever."

Conrad and Gwendal stared at the successor of the Maou of Earth, unable to say anything. They both knew Shori could be bold sometimes, but they had never thought that it could also occur about his brother, considering his brother complex syndrome.

"Shori.."Yuuri groaned, surprised that his older brother would speak that bluntly.

"You should learn to depend on yourself," Shori continued stubbornly. "Don't just leave everything to your subjects and advisers. They can't always be by your side anytime you wish."

Conrad averted his ayes to Gwendal's stunned expression. He was aware that his brother and Shori shared some traits: both were always serious in everything they did, not to mention their intelligences were above average. They were simply brilliant and serious, yet deep inside also affectionate towards their beloved. Conrad was sure started from this moment, his brother would see the Maou's brother in a new light: a better one and stronger than before.

"Shori," Conrad intervened, "I think His Majesty is just tired. We, "he stole a glance to Gwendal, tried to draw his actually half brother's approval," really understand that His Majesty is overwhelmed by the sudden change he's undergone since he came to Shin Makoku."

Yuuri sent his godfather a grateful smile. "Thanks Conrad."

"And it is our duty to support his reign. We'll try our best to be there whenever and wherever he needs," Conrad's honey brown eyes bore through Shori's.

"You spoil him too much," Shori's onyx eyes sharpened. "In the meantime, your laxity will do him no good, "Shori hissed.

"It's not like that, Shori," Yuuri waved his hands in protest. "Gee, you're exaggerating it."

Shori turned his head sharply. "Yuuri, I speak the truth. You're my dear brother," he stated firmly, his voice steady," but it doesn't mean that I can't be very determined about your conduct."

Yuuri was about to protest again when Conrad stepped in. "His Majesty is the greatest king Shin Makoku has ever had," his eyes full of determination. "Having a break sometimes is definitely his privilege."

"Fyuuhh. ."Yuuri sank backwards in his chair. "I agree with you Conrad. If only you were my brother. Ups. ."Yuuri watched Shori in horror.

Shori froze. He realized, in acknowledgement that Yuuri was close with Conrad, but it hurt him very much to hear his brother's statement. "I'm sorry that I'm your brother, instead of your spoiling godfather," he remarked coldly before turning around and leaving the room.

Even Gwendal could tell the wound in the raven haired's heart. He felt sorry for Shori. He was pretty sure that Shori was devastated. Having been told by your own brother that he preferred another person to be his brother was a heavy blow, especially for those who were brother complex, Gwendal thought.

"I've crossed the line, haven't I?" Yuuri slumped lower.

"I'm afraid you have, Your Majesty."

***

Shori knew bolting out of the room couldn't be called polite, even for his age. But he didn't care. Just when he saw Conrad with a better perspective, it was easily ruined in a moment. He began to see the older man in disdain again.

"Shori!"

He heard footsteps followed him behind. Ignoring the shouting, he paced faster, only stopped before The Fountain when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

Conrad gulped. He felt guilty when he stared at two dark pools of obsidian eyes belonged to Shori. Those pools reflected both anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"Sorry for what?" Shori couldn't help but barked at the older man who looked the same age as him in appearance. "Don't apologize if you can't even tell where your faults lie," he finally say when Conrad couldn't answer him.

"You hate me," Conrad uttered slowly, his voice barely heard. A pang of misery pinned a hollow in his heart at the sight of Shori avoiding his eyes. Unconsciously his grip at the latter's shoulder tightened.

"How can I not when my dear brother wants you in my place," Shori's tone was even. He finally faced Conrad.

"That's a rhetorical question, I should've known before." But Conrad felt miserable. He always knew Yuuri's brother's dismay towards him, but to have it declared out loud was another story.

"Yes, if only you were his brother," Shori said coldly, tried to get away from Conrad's tight grip and whirl around. His efforts made him slip backwards instead. Conrad, whose hand was still attached to Shori's shoulder, fell forwards to the fountain, following the younger man.

When the splash of water fainted away, Shori opened his eyes. His head felt heavy, as if somebody had just knocked him hard. Cursing slowly, he rubbed the back of his head. He drifted his eyes when the person in front of him coughed. Shori stunned, his body rooted to the fountain. He didn't care that he was wet from head to toe, nor did he give a damn that the sputtered water poured down on his shoulders. The person in front of him stared at him with the same shocked expression.

Shori intended to take off his glasses but it seemed that it's lost. Then he rubbed his eyes, making sure that his sight perhaps deceived him. But nothing changed.

"Well," he heard the man speak, his voice felt strange yet familiar in his ears. "Your wish is granted."


	2. Chapter 2

When Your Wish Is Granted

Summary

Shori was in Shin Makoku. He started to behave better towards Conrad until Yuuri said that he rather had Conrad to be his brother than Shori.

A/N : I just re-read the first chapter. I did recognize that I made grammatical mistakes, and mistyped several words. It's embarrassing, though. I'll be more careful next time. And thanks for the reviews guys.

CHAPTER 2

Conrad was shocked to see his other self stared back at him. That other self couldn't be any opposite than him, he thought, until he realized there was something hanging between his eyes, just above his nose. He raised his hands. He didn't find calloused hands due to sword practice, they were simply soft. They're not his. Those hands didn't belong to him.

He shook his head, hoping it's just one of his nightmares, and when he opened his eyes, he would find himself in his four postered bed.

But that didn't happen. He turned his head aside, only finding a reflection of a black head and a pair of black eyes shielded by glasses looking back at him. Realization soon struck him. He switched body with Shori.

"Well, your wish is granted," he said monotonously.

Shori opened his mouth to object, but words just died in his tongue. Instead, he laughed nervously, but even the laugh sounded strange.

"No, it's not real," he shut his eyes, voicing the other man's thought. "When I open my eyes, I will be lying in my bed in Japan. This is just a weird dream. Yes, it is."

"I'm afraid it won't happen."

Shori's eyes snapped open. Nothing changed. He was still sitting dumbly in the fountain, buttocks aching due to crashing onto thousands of coins beneath the water.

"Yes," he reluctantly agreed with Conrad. "My stupid wish is just granted."

It was strange switching bodies with another person. Both Shori and Conrad felt weird watching their (own) faces and bodies out of their souls.

The stranger thing perhaps that he switched with the man Shori used to dislike. Not that he hated Conrad. He just felt insecure by the older man's presence. It's like losing a battle he himself couldn't figure out. As if he stood in a battlefield, but he was in the lost side. As if Conrad achieved his victory without much endeavor.

Maybe it's because Conrad was close with his baby brother, Shori thought bitterly. A man out of his world suddenly appeared and Yuuri was dearly attached to that man in no time. Not a stranger maybe, for Conrad had been there when his mother was about to deliver the soon-to-be-Maou. Moreover, the ex-prince was the one who named the Maou, and was acknowledged by the young Maou himself as his godfather.

Conrad watched the complex expressions displayed on his formerly face. They were unreadable. But he could ever hardly figure out what Yuuri's older brother was thinking, now and then.

"Let's just make our wishes to be back to our own bodies," Conrad quickly suggested. "Maybe it's not late yet."

Shori nodded in agreement. "Hopefully two wishes are stronger enough than one's only."

Both men closed their eyes, whispering wishes they desperately wanted to be granted now, come what may. Shori even clasped his hands together, eyebrows in deep furrow, muttering words in harsh tone of whisper.

Moments had passed but Shori was too afraid to open his eyes. Too afraid of what might wait him.

The wishes went to no avail.

Conrad placed a hand to the other man's shoulder. "Nothing changes, Shori, I'm as upset as you are," he said when brown eyes stared at him blankly.

"How about throwing coins?" a light glint of hope sparked across Shori's eyes.

"Fine, we'll try any possible actions," Conrad smiled faintly. However, watching his other self's smile made Shori cheer up a bit.

They searched for coins in their pockets. They found none.

Shori sank back pitifully. "No coins in your clothes. I didn't bring any too," he said weakly.

"The most important thing right now is how we move on. Start from here."

Conrad's words snapped Shori's awareness back. The soon-to-be-Maou-of-Earth felt ashamed of his inability to deal with the shocking event.

No wonder many idolized the soldier, Shori reluctantly admitted to himself. There was small part of him admired the calmness and the ability to think with cool head possessed by Conrad. Not that he would say it out loud to the said man.

"I'm not good with swords," Shori frankly confessed. "I can't be in your charge. Your men will defeat me effortlessly. That will attract unwanted attention."

Shori still remember the other title acquired by the Lutenberg Warrior: the best swordsman Shin Makoku had proudly ever had.

"I can't be in yours either," Conrad replied. He was glad that anger no longer consumed the Maou's brother, though it didn't please him too knowing that confusion and overwhelming sensation swept both of them.

"Got any solution?"

"I'll take a break from sword practice until we return to our own bodies," Conrad said wistfully. "Until that time, please don't stay away from me."

Shori gasped in surprise. Conrad was no exception. He couldn't believe he had simply uttered the words.

"Fine," Shori sighed.

Conrad was relieved Shori didn't reply any objections.

"Should we tell others?" Shori asked in hesitation.

"Do you want to?" Conrad asked in return. He might be older by several decades, but Shori wasn't less equal in any considerations in terms of thinking and taking decisions.

"I don't know," was Shori's reply. "It's just . . . very overwhelming. But just for sure, I don't want to add any burdens upon Yuuri's shoulders should I tell him about what happens to us."

"I understand," Conrad smiled in understanding. "I don't want to weigh the matter to my brothers too, though I'm pretty sure they will help us unquestioningly."

"So," Shori's eyes bore the other's. "We'll keep it to ourselves?"

Black head nodded firmly.

"Deal then," Shori adjusted his sitting posiion.

"There must be ways," Conrad said. "I'll comb the history of this very fountain. Gunter is the best choice to ask. Other historians will count too."

"I'll track any possible hints in the library and some other sources if I can any," Shori spoke.

Out of nowhere, a bald soldier dashed towards the men. He panted harshly after finally stopped. Shori and Conrad looked at him in amusement and pity.

"What is it, Dorcas?" Conrad asked.

Dorcas bowed to the black eyed man. "Shori-sama," he saluted. " Lord Weller, I searched for you in every room in the castle, Sir," his sweaty face relieved.

Shori blinked. "What happen?"

"Lord von Christ wants to have a word with you, Sir," Dorcas uprighted his sturdy shoulders. Come what may, as a soldier, he should look presentable.

Conrad and Shori exchanged glances. Conrad shook his head in response to Shori's questioning eyes.

"I'll be there after I change," Shori frowned.

"In Lord von Christ's study, Sir," Dorcas bowed deeply before leaving.

"Conrad," Shori averted his eyes to the soldier. "What do you think could be the pressing matter?"

Conrad helped the hazel eyed man to get up. "Don't worry," he smiled comfortingly. "Nothing could be worse than this."


	3. Chapter 3

When Your Wish Is Granted

Summary

Shori was in Shin Makoku. He started to behave better towards Conrad until Yuuri said that he rather had Conrad to be his brother than Shori.

Chapter 3

Gwendal and Gunter looked up at the men who just entered the study. Gwendal stared at his brother. Another wrinkle added his already creased forehead. It's pretty unusual for Conrad wearing casual clothes at this time. Moreover, his brother and the raven man seemed to had swam somewhere, considering their state of wet locks.

"What's the issue you want to discuss with me, Gunter?"

Gwendal caught something unusual in his brother's tone. It sounded. . Strange. There was hint of seriousness he hardly ever heard, even in more pressing circumstances. And the eyes. . They were less warm, and blazed more. Conrad seemed nervous. Everything was unusual with his brother today, though Gwendal could barely figure out yet.

"Ah, I have a thought that involves you, Conrad," Gunter said softly to his former student.

The brown haired man frowned a little. He glanced at the tallest man in the room. Gwendal rolled his eyes, indicating that he also didn't know about the issue.

"What could it be, Gunter?"

Gunter looked at the black eyed man. "It's a. .private matter, Shori-sama," the lilac haired Mazoku answered.

Gunter and Gwendal didn't know that Conrad and Shori switched bodies. Conrad was in Shori's body, and vice versa. If the advisers talked to Conrad, it's Shori they encountered. If they addressed Shori, actually it's Conrad they talked to.

Shori followed Gunter's direction, which pointed to his formerly figure. Maybe the raven man's presence wasn't needed, for it seemed that the "private matter" sounded really private. But Shori wouldn't let Conrad be out.

"It's okay Gunter. I'd rather have Shori here," Shori felt awkward referring his name to somebody else. "He's not just anyone, right?"

The adviser looked hesitated for a moment. He smiled and sighed lightly. "Yes, Maou's brother is not just anyone," he agreed.

Conrad smiled watching Shori breathed in relief.

"What is it all about, Gunter?" Shori reiterated.

Gunter looked at him thoughtfully. "I just thought about something. That idea popped in my mind in all of sudden."

"Yes?" Shori was curious. All eyes now set on Gunter.

Gunter cleared his throat. He clasped his hands, opened them, and clasped them again. Even Gwendal became impatient.

"Gunter, not all people have much free time to watch you sit and keep silent," Gwendal shot the beautiful man his intense glare. Even the bravest soldier would cower under such terrifying glare. Unfortunately, Gunter was not looking at him at that moment.

"Forgive me, Gwendal, but I think as Conrad's older brother, you need to know about it," Gunter's serious tone calmed Gwendal's conscience.

"About what?"

Conrad couldn't exactly remember what he had recently done that might involve Gunter in it. Was it about Yuuri, Conrad wondered. Or maybe Gunter wanted to increase Yuuri's study hours with him. Or Gunter wanted to jog with the Maou every morning.

Gunter looked back at the nervous brown orbs. "You know that I have an adopted daughter, don't you?"

Shori nodded. Conrad gazed at his former teacher. He still couldn't figure out where Gunter was leading the conversation into. What was about Gisela that involved him could be?

"Though I'm not her real father, I do love her as my own daughter," Gunter's purple eyes softened. The three men could sense his affection to the green haired girl through the way he spoke about her.

"We all know that you truly do," Gwendal said.

Gunter flashed him a beautiful smile. Gwendal thought angels in heaven couldn't be more beautiful than his long time friend.

"Every father wants their daughters to be happy, and so do I ," Gunter stared back at Shori in a calculating way. "I'll give everything to make her be the happiest daughter in the world. But I can't always be by her side and guard her forever."

"Isn't Gisela capable to take care of herself?" Shori ventured. Honestly, he knew very little about the healer. He didn't want to make stupid mistake because of his clueless knowledge about the Mazoku .

"I'm sure she is, Conrad," Gunter replied. "She's strong enough for herself. But fathers couldn't stop concerning over their daughters' being."

"I see," Shori let out a small smile. "Perhaps like older siblings over their younger, more or less" he guessed so. Just like he concerned about his always-be-baby-brother-Yuuri.

"I think so," Gunter continued. "Despite of Gisela's capability over her well-being, I want somebody to protect and love her."

"Somebody else other than you?" Conrad asked.

"You're right, Shori-sama," Gunter turned his head to the black man.

"How could it all involve me, ehem, I mean, involve Conrad?"

Gunter handled his jittery, but he was also relieved at the same time.

"Because I think, of all the people I know, he is the fittest person for the position as her protector."

Realization dawned on the other men.

Gwendal was surprised. He had never thought that his friend would gain such an idea. He always thought he knew all of the other adviser had in mind. He was totally amazed by Gunter's sudden idea.

But what surprised the gray haired man more was the expressions plastered on his brother's face. He also found the same occurrence on Shori's. Plain shocked written there.

Shori shot Conrad a stare that said 'You said nothing could be worse than our switched bodies'.

'How could I know Gunter would match me with his daughter?' Conrad replied the stare.

'You're with him every single day. How couldn't you sense anything related to this?'

'I can't sense everything.'

'Even you can't feel he's acting different to you than he usually does?"

'He's unpredictable.'

'But you're his former student.'

'It doesn't mean I know everything about what he thinks.'

'Lame excuse.'

'It's true.'

Shori and Conrad stopped their bickering stares when Gwendal coughed.

"I realized it would surprise you, Conrad," Gunter spoke after a long painful silence. "I just thought I should tell you this."

"It's not only Conrad who is surprised. Me too," Gwendal said.

Shori gazed at him before turning to Gunter. "Erm, Gunter. Why do you think it's Con-, me who fits your daughter? Why don't you think it's Gwendal? You two get along very well. I thought you'd entrust her to a person you exactly know for sure"

Gunter raised an eyebrow. "Conrad, isn't it obvious? No father will entrust his daughter to a cold demeanor man. "

Conrad couldn't contain his chuckle while Shori's mouth tilted upward.

"Gunter," Gwendal dangerously hissed. "How dare you address me with such a mean attitude?"

"You might be my best friend," Gunter raised two eyebrows. "But how can I be sitting in my room in comfort when I know my daughter will miserably be waiting for you and unloved?"

Gwendal bulged his eyes, more than enough to haunt the bravest man nightmares for a week. "I'm not a cold hearted person."

"Does Gisela agree?" Conrad suddenly asked.

Gunter stuttered. "Actually, I haven't told her. "

"How come?" Shori asked in disbelief.

"If you agree to it, I'll tell her," Gunter explained. "But if you don't, it will just be okay too. I won't force you, Conrad."

"It can't be decided in seconds, Gunter," Conrad spoke up his mind.

"I believe so, Shori-sama," Gunter smiled. "Perhaps if they date for a while, they can consider it themselves, whether they decide to go on more serious relationship or just end it."

"That's not a bad idea," Gwendal murmured, causing his younger brother to startle."It wouldn't hurt to try," he added, looking at Shori's now body. "Is it okay, Conrad?"

Shori nodded dumbly.

"It's settled then" Gunter smiled cheerfully. "I'll tell my beloved daughter as soon as possible."

"Eh, Gunter, "Conrad asked wistfully, "If you play a matchmaker for your daughter, how about you yourself?"

"About me?" Gunter flickered long eyelashes.

"You think about your daughter's love life, but how about yours?" Conrad interrogated the older man. "Don't you want to find love too?"

Gunter blushed furiously. Color rose up to his ears.

"I don't have time to find a lover," he groggily answered.

"I don't believe it," Conrad said, causing Gunter to blush more. "You meet a lot of people, how can't any of them catch your eyes?"

"Yes, Shori-sama, I do meet a lot of people. But I'm not sure there will be someone willing to be with me."

"Don't play humbly stuff, Gunter," Shori gained his sense back to tease the man. "You've got your look and brain. Who will refuse you?"

"Ah, Conrad. My life is full of uncertainty, nobody will stand they way I live. Besides, I already devote my life to Shin Makoku. And I think it's just enough for me. In Shin Makoku I lay my love"

Gwendal stared at his friend. He didn't doubt Gunter's devotion. Gunter was his best friend, his brother's teacher, and the adviser of the King. Though he often annoyed Gwendal with his loud and stupid wailing over the King, Gunter was as great as he could expect from a friend.

Conrad was thankful for Gunter's sincerity. He still remembered how patient Gunter had been to him with his swordsmanship lesson. Gunter had been a great teacher for him.

Conrad couldn't think any favor to return Gunter's kindness. No, his brother's best friend never demanded anything. The said man accepted everything just the way it was.

"Right, it wouldn't hurt to try," Conrad sighed.

Shori looked at him questioningly. He didn't know what was up in the other man's mind. They couldn't risk anything. Any unusual hints could reveal their secret. It would only worsen the situation . What could be worse than switching bodies? Ah, yes. Being matched with a Mazoku while they were not in their own bodies, that is.

"Thanks for your approval, Shori-sama," Gunter's smile grew brighter.

"Now, if you excuse us, " Conrad dragged Shori out of the study. "I must discuss something with Sho-, Conrad."

"What else?" Shori asked, minds too occupied to get off of Conrad's hold.

"Definitely something else," Conrad replied. "To your chamber."


	4. Chapter 4

When Your Wish Is Granted

A/N : Well, I have some critical readers and reviewers. I do realize that Conrad and Shori's pairing is rare. That's probably one of the reasons why my stories don't gain many readers or reviews. And thanks to you who have read and reviewed. I dedicate my Conrad/Shori's pairing for you. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Conrad let go off Shori's arm once they were secure inside Shori's chamber.

"Let's settle everything now," Conrad faced the other man.

"It was all settled until the courting stuff popped out," Shori sat down on one of the couches.

Conrad noticed Shori's expression. He might not be sure, but he thought he recognized it. It was there when he was facing difficult matters, when he was tired, and when he wanted nobody to disturb him.

Conrad sighed inwardly. He had been in combats before. He had seen many horrible sights. Agony was not a kind of feeling he wasn't accustomed to. He had lost people who had been dear to him. But the problems presented before his very eyes now were really disturbing.

"I never imagined this could happen to us," Shori murmured heavily. His voice muffled between his fingers.

"Neither did I, " Conrad sat across Shori. "I've seen magical things, but I never expected any of them would occur to me."

Shori shook his head wearily. "Never even in my wildest imagination."

Conrad understood how Shori must be feeling. He was still young, even by human standard. He hadn't faced serious and complicated issues before and had less life experiences.

"I'm sorry."

Shori froze. He turned to Conrad's now stature. "What?" He could misheard something because he thought he had heard Conrad say sorry.

"I'm sorry for involving you in the situation," Conrad apologized guiltily.

"No," Shori shook his head frantically. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have wished something stupid like that. "

"Let it be, then. You're going to date Gisela, remember," Conrad reminded him.

"I know, " Shori bit his tongue. "Do you like her?"

Conrad startled at the question.

"I like her. Not in romantic way," he answered quickly. He had known the healer for long time. She was nice and charming, just the way her adopted father was. She was truly Gunter's daughter.

"You don't think of her in romantic way?" Shori asked deeper.

"I don't," Conrad stated firmly. It's not that there was something he didn't like about Gisela. He didn't feel something towards her. That's just it.

"Is it about Julia?" Shori ventured uneasily. Yuuri had told him about Julia and how she held a place in Conrad's heart. " That you can't forget about her?"

Conrad smiled amusedly. "I think you've got me wrong."

"Really?" Shori raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I considered her as an important person. But it didn't mean I held romantic feelings towards her," Conrad admitted. It's unbelievable he confided such truth to Shori. But maybe because they looked alike in appearance, though Shori was very much younger actually, he latter felt like they were peers.

Conrad was taken off guard by Shori's sympathetic flashed smile. He wondered to himself, maybe there was something wrong with his heart for it suddenly beat faster. He only experienced it in combats, but now he wasn't under such circumstances. So, it must be for something else.

""Oh, "Shori grinned. "I thought it was one sided love."

Conrad laughed at the statement. "What you've heard about me is a big fat lie."

"Eh, Conrad. You're surrounded by beautiful women," Shori looked at the laughing man thoughtfully. "Doesn't one of them catch your eye?"

Conrad stopped laughing. "Hmm," he hummed. "I never thought about it."

"Or is it because no woman is good enough for you?" Shori cocked his head jokingly.

Conrad shook his head in wonderment. "I don't know where you've got that idea."

"A very good friend of mine has ever said to me," Shori recited, "that if you let go off something, you'll get the replacement."

"Like what?"

"For instance," Shori grinned naughtily, "if you let go off your girlfriend, you'll get another girl."

Conrad chuckled. "What a smart example."

"I was going to cite it to you should you love Julia in that romantic way. "

"Well, I don't let go off something, so there is no replacement, isn't it?"

"If it is so, perhaps you'll gain something else" Shori smirked evilly.

"Like what?"

Shori rolled black orbs. "A girlfriend perhaps?"

"Nice quote," Conrad complimented. "It's simple but has deeper meaning. Where did your friend get it?"

"I don't know," Shori shrugged his shoulders. "She knows a lot of quotes."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Shori blushed. "No," he blabbered sheepishly. "She's not my girlfriend, but we are close."

"Come to think of it, it's just like me and Julia, " Conrad reminded him gently.

A rapping sound of knocked door interrupted their conversation. Shori and Conrad jolted. They exchanged looks. The last time someone came to them, he brought them shocking issue of arranged date. Who could it be this time? The continuing knock grated on their nerves.

"Yes?"

"Shori? It's me."

All of their worries vanished in a second. Shori breathed in relief. "Come in," he commanded, which later he regretted. Shori had for a moment forgotten that whatever he spoke, it was Conrad's voice that came out of his throat. Yuuri's voice made him off guarded.

Yuuri poked his head before entering the chamber.

"Conrad?" he looked at the brunette. "I thought I heard your voice, but really it was you answered me."

Shori forced a smile. "Yes, it was me, Yuuri."

Yuuri's brows knitted. Usually Conrad addressed him "Your Majesty" whenever and wherever they met. It was a bit irritating correcting his godfather most of the time. Not that he wasn't glad that actually the man who named him just called him his name a moment ago. But Yuuri couldn't ignore a feeling that there was something off with the man.

"I want to talk to Shori," Yuuri looked at the jet black man. His fidgeting hands were obvious.

"Ah.." Shori wanted to know what Yuuri was going to talk about.

Conrad sensed Shori's curiosity. "You can just talk, You-Yuuri," he gazed down at the shorter boy.

"Uhm," Yuuri uneasily glanced at the brown curious eyes.

Shori caught the hidden message, that his brother wanted to talk in person. He was about to leave when Conrad spoke.

"Please wait for me in the balcony, Conrad," it was more an order than a request. "It's okay Yuuri," Conrad reassured the double black before him, knowing Yuuri's nervous state.

Shori nodded before walking to the said place. He intended to ask the soldier why that man asked him to stay in the place. But seconds later he knew Conrad's reason.

"Shori, I'm sorry."

In the balcony, Shori could hear everything the two talk about. He glanced to one particular raven head, who sent him a knowing look in return. Unconsciously he smiled a little, causing that raven gasped in surprise.

"I know I was wrong," Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "Wolfram even scolded me."

"Wolfram?" Conrad wondered. The blond wasn't there when the incident happened.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize soon," Yuuri explained. "I followed you, but I lost track. Then I met Wolfram and told him the whole story."

"Oh," Conrad hummed gently. His sunny haired brother drawn in the back of his mind.

Yuuri watched the jet black man in front of him. His aloofness somehow irritated him. He knew exactly Shori wouldn't be this calm.

"And he said that I crossed the line too far," Yuuri continued, guilt plainly expressed on his face. "He himself wouldn't even want anyone else to replace his brother."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "Gwendal is a great commander Shin Makoku inhabitants hold him of. It's no wonder." Gwendal may seem cold and distant, but despite of what he presented on the surface, Conrad and his family were proud of the steel eyed soldier.

"No, no Shori, you're wrong," Yuuri swayed his index finger in annoying fashion. "Wolfram meant Conrad."

"Hm?" Conrad stared in confusion.

"What Wolfram meant was Conrad," Yuuri clarified. "Though my fiancé didn't acknowledge Conrad because of his ancestry, Wolfram never hated him nor wanted to replace him with some other brother."

Conrad was dead surprised. He took longer to absorb what his half brother had said. He couldn't stop the smile that threating to spread to his ears. Wolfram, the Brat Prince, who was always in denial of his half human brother stated that he would rather have him than others. Conrad felt warmth slid down his heart, and the feeling was up to his eyes.

Yuuri watched the other jet black in amazement. His ,supposed, brother hadn't given him forgiveness yet, but gazing at those black orbs that twinkling with peculiar joy of happiness and delight calmed the storm of guilt that once had existed in his kind heart.

"Erm, Shori.."

Conrad snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

"I've said sorry."

"Yes?"

Yuuri's fidgeting back again. The 'yes' the bespectacled man had uttered sounded enigmatically. Did it mean yes, I forgive you or others?

"I shouldn't have said that I wanted Conrad to be my brother," Yuuri ventured to look at the other. "Conrad is a kind man, but you're the best brother I've ever had."

Conrad smiled widely at the statement. He stared back at the brunette in the balcony. The latter's back faced his direction, but Conrad could picture that Shori had the same expressions with what the effect had caused of their own brother's claims about them.

"It's okay, Yuuri."

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Conrad's smile was all but gentle. "Yuuri, no older siblings won't forgive whatever the younger have done to them."

Yuuri bowed gratefully. "Thank you, oni-chan," he hugged the bigger man tightly before bolting out of the chamber.

Shori, outside in the balcony, stayed rooted. He simply hardly believed his ears. Yuuri, had called him Brother.

"You've heard it all, Shori." Conrad approached the person in the balcony.

Shori turned to the raven man. "Thank you," he couldn't utter anything but the word.

Conrad smiled. "See, Yuuri is fondest of you."

"And so is your brother."

Both men smiled in understanding. There were too many mixed feelings in their hearts : of knowing that their brothers loved them just they way they were.

"Ah," Shori walked back to the chamber hastily. "I just remembered something."

Conrad followed, watching his former figure who dug into his bag. "You remembered what, Shori?"

Shori paused a moment. "I brought some things for you." He dug again. "I tried to cover them as appropriately as possible so that they would be well presentable and not get soaked once I got here. Nah, here they are."

Shori held out several books. Slowly Conrad took and examined them. There were novels in various genres in his hands. Conrad looked at Shori with questions.

"I know you're busy," Shori explained, suddenly squirmed uncomfortably. "But I think you're kinda person who still have time to read, so I . ."

"Brought me books you consider top," Conrad finished the other who nodded. "Thank you. I don't know how to return the favor."

Shori shook his now brown haired head. "Why, you take everything seriously. I thought I was the most serious person in the whole world, after Gwendal obviously. But you beat me."

Conrad didn't know how to respond. Instead, he raised the book one by one. "Could you tell me what they are about?"

"Oh, that one," Shori pointed to a blue book,"is a novel about, erm, what do you call it, true love perhaps."

"Wow," Conrad's laughter eyes held amusement. "This is the first time somebody gives me a book of love story."

Shori hummed. "I think from the three of you brothers, you seem to be the most romantic."

"Really?" Conrad smiled at the compliment. His mother had long time ago told him so. "I thought you would think it's Wolfram."

Shori shot him a look. "I don't think so, not that I know that exactly. Chasing my brother and following him whenever and wherever he goes doesn't guarantee that your pretty brother could be a romantic person."

"A Walk To Remember," Conrad cited the title. "Seems like the title speaks the story itself."

"Yes," Shori was thoughtful. "Actually I hesitated to give it to you, but then I thought it would be okay."

"Why did you think so?" Conrad stared in confusion.

"It's because of the story itself. It's about a guy who lost his girlfriend. That girlfriend finally died because of an illness, and the guy could never forget her though it'd been decades since her death."

"Such a heart-wrenching story," Conrad commented lightly. "But," he looked at the brunette before him, "it doesn't explain your hesitation."

"Erm," Shori combed his hair with his fingers groggily. "I just had a thought that it's almost the same with you and Julia."

Conrad let out a small wholeheartedly laughter. "And it's proven wrong. Were you afraid it would remind me of her?" the now-obsidian-eyed-Conrad asked.

"Yeah, a bit," the younger man nodded. "Ah, that!" he pointed to a black book. "Botchan."

"Young Master?" Conrad flipped the pages.

"Right," Shori justified the older man's translation. "It's been a favorite among us Japanese."

"It must be great then," Conrad shortly concluded.

"I don't think so," was the answer that drew the raven man's attention. "For us, it is. But I once asked a friend of mine who lives in another country. He said that it's just so and so."

"Everyone has their own taste," the soldier stated his opinion.

For the first time Conrad noticed that all books were in English. "Where did you get these? Your literatures are in your language, right?"

"Yes, they are. I got these books in a bookshop that has various publishers and sells imported books mostly."

"Thank you for taking the trouble."

Conrad never imagined that Shori would pay him such attention. He had a feeling that the Maou's brother started to reveal himself more open. He was glad that now the distance between them was getting smaller. Conrad hated it when he caused uneasiness to others, especially to those who were dear to. .Confusion swept over him in a sudden..dear to the Maou?

Shori smiled finding sincerity hinted in the other's tone. "Don't mention it. " He put his bag in one of the wardrobes. "You've taken a lot of trouble helping my brother. That's only I can do in my favor. And speaking of Yuuri," he stopped abruptly before Conrad, remembering something his brother had said before in the chamber. "Since when Yuuri acknowledge Wolfram as his fiancé?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Your Wish Is Granted

Chapter 5

Shori fidgeted his calloused hands. He had known that this day would come, but when he finally faced it, his conscience was pretty disturbed.

He hadn't ever thought that a date could be this complicated. First of all, he switched bodies with an ex-prince of Shin Makoku. Second, there was a Maou's adviser who played a match maker. He wouldn't have cared much if he had been in his own body. Third, those two previous causes made engaging the chosen girl in a date become more difficult than just engaging others in casual conversation.

To be honest, he hadn't made any preparations for the date. Of what he would talk about, or the topics. He was too busy seeking ways to get back to his own body. Shori kept reminding himself that Conrad and Gisela had known each other for a long time. Conrad should have known a lot about the healer. It would be weird, Shori thought, if he asked many questions.

"Your Excellency, " the green haired Mazoku's voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Was he alright? Shori was absolutely far from being alright. He forced a smile, shaking his head a little. "I'm fine, Gisela."

Gunter's daughter wasn't convinced by the answer. She sensed something amiss beneath the smiling visage. Immediately she noticed the jittery in the brown eyes. And looked up at the twins of honey pools, she saw blaze that normally wouldn't exist there, for as long as she had known the soldier.

Somehow Gisela felt like she had ever seen those eyes before, though right at that moment she couldn't remember when and where they had been.

"Honestly I never knew that my father would come up with this idea, Lord Conrad," she spoke softly. "Moreover, I also knew that you wouldn't get over Julia."

Shori sharply stared at her. "I beg your pardon?" Realization swept over him, of what Conrad had told him about his true feelings towards the late lady. "No, it's not like that," Shori objected immediately. "My feelings were.. pure. We're just good friends," the future Maou of earth recited.

"I see," the young Mazoku slightly nodded.

Definitely love affairs were not Shori's expertise. Back on earth he had some close female friends, but that's all. No one of them held special place inside his heart. There were times he thought girls were just nuisance, along with their loud mouths, demanding attentions and all.

Geez, Shori unconsciously pulled his dark brown hair. What would Conrad do if he were in his position? It seemed like his brother's godfather was more capable in handling this affair.

But, Shori sternly told himself, it would be humiliating for the Von Kleist lady if he just left her and ruined the date. He might be cold in appearance, but as a man, he also possessed some soft spots. Embarrassing, or even humiliating a woman was the last thing he ever wanted. He would never forgive himself if there was a woman felt those bad feelings because of his conduct.

Gisela blinked her beautiful eyes in confusion. This was the first time she saw the Lutenberg Warrior openly showed his emotions. Did she see frustration across those eyes? She trailed the hand that swept through the hair. Was Lord Conrad nervous?

"Perhaps the date shouldn't take place," Gisela voiced her opinion after watching the tan man fidgeting for some time. "As much as I respect you, Your Excellency, I don't want us to be awkward the next time we meet because of this."

Shori mentally blamed himself. "No, Gisela," he quickly replied. "It's been my honor to spend this evening with you."

Gisela tilted her green head. Shori groggily drank the orange juice in front of him. The evening was warm, but strangely he felt cold and shivered.

"For me," Gisela said slowly, observing the brunette before him. "It looks like something is bothering you."

Shori stared at her uncomfortably. "Really? Ehem," he coughed sheepishly. Sometimes women noticed everything too much for his liking. Dealing with them could be the hardest task he ever had.

"It does," the healer continued. "You are always serene, Your Excellency. Frankly now I can say that you are not yourself."

Gasp was uttered out of Shori's lips. "I am alright, Gisela. You concern too much," Shori knew the objection was pathetically lame. He wanted to smack his head (Conrad's head actually. It wouldn't hurt if he really did, as long as Conrad didn't know it).

"If it is about the date.."

"No, no," Shori cut off frantically. Now he wanted to kick himself. "It's not about the date. Don't be that guilty looking, please," Shori gulped nervously. "It's about something else that has nothing to do with you. Trust me," he convinced the green-eyed-Mazoku.

"May I know what it is, Sir?" Gisela inquired.

"No!" Shori replied quickly. His eye bulged. He regretted his quick reaction. That might arouse suspicion more to the beautiful woman before him.

Gisela started to worry. "You are obviously distracted. Whatever issue you are facing now really distracts you, doesn't it?"

Shori sighed heavily. Before he could stop himself, he said, "Actually, Gisela, I am not Conrad Weller."

Shock was plainly drawn on the young Mazoku's face.

***

A double black observed how the date was going on from a far. He adjusted his glasses. The vision which belonged to him now couldn't see clearly without the help of the glasses.

Conrad was anxious. He and Shori had tried so hard conducting research about The Fountain and finding ways to get back to their bodies, though they went to no avail, that they hadn't thought much about the date.

He had trusted Shori. The half Mazoku knew that Shori was brilliant. Yuuri's brother's aptitude was as excellent as Gwendal's. Conrad believed that Shori could handle everything, but somehow he hadn't considered the other side of Shori that perhaps had a trait with his brother's.

Gwendal was one the best commanders and he had proven that he could run the kingdom very well. In other words, Gwendal was more than a reliable person, only in a field he lacked of. That's romance. Gwendal couldn't deal issues that emerged from love affairs.

Once Shori had revealed the same major weakness. Conrad totally forgot about this. He mentally cursed himself. He watched Shori and Gisela helplessly.

***

"So," Gisela tried to absorb the information she just received. "It's Sir Conrad in your body, and vice versa. Is it?"

Shori nodded. He had agreed with Conrad that it's only both of them who knew about the secret. They wouldn't tell another living soul about it. And now Shori just broke the promise. He could keep it to others, but not to the daughter of his brother's adviser.

"I know it sounds weird, but that's it," Shori grimaced. He searched for the green eyes, trying to convince her.

Gisela returned the stare. Finally she could figure out the blaze of those eyes, the gestures that, as long as she knew, wouldn't be found in Lord Conrad Weller.

"But, Shori -sama," Gisela frowned with deep in thought. "Frankly speaking, this is the first time in my knowledge that a wish is granted by The Fountain. "

"Conrad also told me the same," Shori reiterated. He massaged his temple. "I'm sorry telling you this, Gisela. It's supposed to be a .. date."

Gisela gave a content smile. "It's more than a date, Shori-sama."

"The only ones who know about the switching bodies are Conrad, me and you."

Gisela's braid swished elegantly. "My lips are sealed," Gisela assured the young man. "I will help you find the ways, Shori-sama."

***

Shori let Conrad know about him spilling the bean to Gisela. The ex-prince was surprised, but didn't get mad at Shori. This was what Shori secretly amazed from him: that Conrad had lot of patience and always remained calm. The younger man had barely seen him lose control.

Instead, he calmed down Shori and said that the more number investigated The Fountain along with its history, the better they might attain the information and the faster they could get back to their own bodies.

Conrad had just left the chamber when Gwendal entered. Conrad and Shori had agreed that they would use the other's chambers until everything returned to normal. Suspicion would have risen if they had remained in their own chambers. Gossip and rumor were two things that they both strongly avoided. Those two might lead to some things that preventing them reaching the desperate goal.

Shori groaned inwardly as the dark haired Mazoku sat beside him. What's next?

"How was the date?" as expected from a man Shori had come to get along well, Gwendal straightly asked to the point.

"Erm, well," Shori put his hands on his lap, hiding it from the other, so that Gwendal didn't see them trembling in nervous.

"I don't understand Gunter sometimes," Gwendal rubbed his temple. "I never thought he would come with such idea." Gwendal referred the arrangement.

"Neither did I," Shori didn't lie. He knew very little about the lilac haired swordsman. He only knew that Gunter had pathetic fetish towards his brother, that Gunter was Conrad's tutor, and Yuuri's adviser. Shori didn't know more about Gunter's family other than his beloved daughter. In fact, those things were the only knowledge that the eighteen years old guy knew.

"But I also think that it's time for you to move on," Gwendal stared straight to Shori's eyes. "It's been more than two decades, Conrad. More than enough to forget Julia and find somebody else."

Judging from the looks of his awkward tone, and the frown that creased his temple, it's pretty obvious that Cecilie's eldest son wanted to be anywhere else than sitting beside his, supposed to be, brother.

Shori only gazed at Conrad's brother. Was it just his imagination, or did he see a hint of concern dancing in those deep blue eyes? As well as being the eldest, Shori finally understood the truth beneath the cold layer Gwendal usually wore.

The grumpy soldier deeply cared for Conrad's wellbeing, Shori concluded. Gwendal might be scary and impassive, but there's more to him. He's not a heartless man.

Shori's face broke into a wide smile. "I'm okay, Gwendal. You don't need to worry about me," Shori widened the smile looking at the astonished face beside him. "I got over it years ago."

Mr. Ponytail was taken aback by the statement. Conrad was more open than him, but this was the first time his younger brother confessed such truth. He felt something warm slid down to his heart.

Gwendal regarded Dan Hiri Weller as the larger existence in his life, because he hated that man. But no matter he thought of the old Weller in repugnance, he could never do the same to his half brother.

Love affair was an issue that he would never pick up. At first, he was afraid of Conrad's reaction towards the date his long time friend had suggested. Moreover, seeing the shocking expression bluntly displayed on his usually-cheerful-faced-brother troubled the gray haired brother.

"Moreover," Shori added suddenly, as if just remembered about something. "It's you I concern most."

"Me?" Gwendal grunted. "What about me that worries you?" He looked perplexed but there was genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"You concern about my love life, and now it's my turn to do the same," Shori grinned, which the other man considered it as wicked. "Are you falling in love now? Come on, you can tell me!"

Gwendal's tan face covered in distress. "I'm not in love with anybody. That's why I won't tell you anything."

"Don't be so shy," Shori pushed farther, fully enjoyed watching Gwendal's dark face turn to scarlet. "You've lived longer than me, it's impossible that you never be in love even for once."

Gwendal dangerously glared at the brunette. "My minds are always occupied with other issues that are far more important than love affair. Besides," he grumbled, losing his restraint. "I must do the King's work every single second. How can I think about something else when there are mountains of paperwork in my desk?"

Shori felt guilty for the tall general. It couldn't be helped if the youth blood that streamed in his brother made him too energetic to sit down and do the workload. Shori reminded himself to ask Yuuri to thank Wolfram's eldest brother properly for the , erm, sincere helps.

In a flash movement, Gwendal thrust a stuffed knitting in front of Shori. In great surprise, the latter took it and observed it thoroughly. It resembled a bear with streaks of brown hair. It had a smiling face. In his life time, Shori had never known such creature, in fact, he couldn't tell whether it was a bear or panda. And he had a strong suspicion that the creature wasn't any of them.

"Thanks," Shori stroke its face. "The bear is cute," he praised heartily.

Gwendal coughed. "It's not a bear," he denied immediately. "It's you."

Shori gulped. Oh man!

"I thought you needed something to lift up your spirit. Perhaps it could help," Gwendal's face went pink.

Shori rubbed the stuffed-Conrad. Somehow the funny creature really lightened up his mood. Conrad and he didn't find the ways yet, and the switching bodies was still a secret, but knowing that there were people cared for them, it was more than enough to make Shori grateful. New spirit filled his insides. Surely he'd try harder.

Shori met Gwendal's cool eyes. "Thank you..."

A/N : It took ages for me to write an update. Many things happened recently. I got sick due to the accumulation of fatigue from attending a camping ground for three days, and the burden of workloads I should accomplish, last but not least, there were also occasions that needed my attention. But somehow I tried to update this story. I hate hanging something I've started. Please enjoy!


End file.
